


Warming up

by StarfruitHoney



Series: Good Deeds [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: A sort of PWP sequel to the Thanksgiving Event.Rhys and Jack head back to Rhys's apartment to make good on some unspoken promises.





	Warming up

    Getting into the car was no great feat, though Rhys had to reassure Jack that they could come back for his shitty van and have it towed to a shop tomorrow. Driving with Jack however was another challenge entirely. Rhys batted Jack’s ice cold hands away from the hem of his shirt for the 5th time with a quick glare.

“I’m driving, don't distract me. There’ll be time for that later.” Rhys felt a hand rest on his shoulder, before it slid up to his neck making him shiver from the chill. “Jesus , your hands are cold. Did you put them in the snow?”

“Mmm. Maybe.” Rhys glanced over to see Jack’s smug grin splitting his face. “Or maybe it's just this cold treatment you're givin' me. C’mon don't you wanna live danger-”

“Nope!” Rhys smiled, and looked back to the road, ignoring Jack's slowly warming fingers gently wrapping into his hair. 

Getting out of the car was a different fight, the foot deep snow on the sidewalk effectively pinning Jack’s door. Rhys rolled the window down with a laugh as the older man glared daggers at him. Jack did manage to slip out with not much fuss, despite Rhys, who managed to find the one patch of ice under his foot. 

Covered in light powdery snow and sore all over, they managed to get into Rhys’s small apartment, Jack almost immediately pushing Rhys up against the wall, making him squeal as the cold wet snow was pressed against his back. But then Jack was biting his neck, and pulling Rhys close. 

It would have been impressive, the way Jack was holding Rhys with little effort, if he hadn't caught his heel on the rug and caused them both to fall on the floor. They laughed softly before deciding to just get into the bed before getting any friskier. At least, that had been the plan before they stepped into Rhys’s room. 

“It’s fucking freezing in here- Rhys don't you have a heater?” Jack shivered, looking downright pitiful as he continued stripping anyway.

“We had a heater. This morning.” Rhys fiddled with the buttons on the baseboard. “It looks pretty well broken. Ha, think this is a sign?”

Jack scoffed. “God himself ain’t keeping me from fucking you into the bed.”

“Well, I'd rather not be cold so I'm getting under the covers.” Rhys removed his clothes completely, before glancing cautiously at his arm. It might be warmer without the cold metal, but then he’d be almost completely at Jack’s will. He heard a soft thump behind him, finding Jack had fallen over trying to remove his pants and underwear at the same time. 

He’d be ok with that. He unclipped the mechanisms carefully before setting the arm on his vanity. “C’mon Jack, you’re supposed to lay under the covers not on the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up- oh he-llo sweet thing!” Jack rolled over and Rhys felt like he should cover himself with the way the older man grinned at him. Instead Rhys shrugged his arm and climbed into the bed. He stretched out and buried himself in the covers, trying to heat up before he and Jack got anywhere near the fun parts. 

“Where's the lube? I got an idea.” Jack’s voice drifted somewhere off to his right. 

“In the nightstand. Where else?” Rhys didn’t bother shifting the covers as he heard the soft scrape of the drawer opening. He heard Jack make a small noise of triumph before leaving. Rhys popped his head over the covers. Jack had left, that asshole!

Rhys shifted back down, deciding not to worry too much when he heard Jack shout in pain from out in the hall. He did take a quick peek when he heard the man walking over to him. With a bowl. A steaming bowl. “How is hot water going to- oh!” 

Rhys sat up more interested when he saw the small bottle resting in the heated water. That was one way to heat things up. 

“This way nothing's gotta be cold.” Jack set the bowl carefully on the nightstand before pulling the covers up and letting a rush of cold air into Rhys’s small safe space of warmth. 

“Jack!” He squeaked as he tried to curl away from the chill. Jack laughed and climbed in regardless, pulling Rhys into the coldest hug he had probably ever had. Even Jack’s dick felt like ice. “Are you sure about this? I mean, we are both practically frozen.”

Jack looked down with the most grave look Rhys had ever seen him with. “Not. Even. God.” the good kind of shiver was sent up Rhys’s spine as he grinned wide.

“Well. Ok” Rhys felt his breath catch in his throat. The determination in Jack’s eyes were more thrilling than it should be. “Yeah alright. Wow.” 

Jack snorted before shoving his freezing nose just under Rhys’s ear. Rhys tried to pull away but strong arms kept him close. “Lets try and set the mood right, hmm?” 

“Your nose is running.” 

Jack had laughed before checking to see if his nose was in fact leaking, before shoving it right in Rhys’s soft hair. They stayed like that for a short while before Jack was pulling away, Rhys whining at the loss of the little heat he had been able to steal from Jack.

“S’cooled down enough. You ready babe?” Jack climbed on top of Rhys carefully, slowly lowering himself down and grinding his hips into Rhys’s, creating a gentle friction between them.

“O-oh. Yes- God yes.” Rhys put his hand on Jack’s shoulder before letting his eyes flutter shut. Jack was kissing Rhys gently at first, his slow movements joined by a hot, slippery wet hand rubbing their cocks together. Rhys couldn't help but moan into Jack’s lips. 

“Mmohmygod.” Rhys spread his legs to give Jack better access. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah? Am I?” Jack grinned before groaning himself. “F-Frick, this is the best way to heat up, yeah?”

“J-just shut up and fuck me already.” 

“Nah.” Jack’s teeth chattered a bit before he forcefully bit down on his own tongue. “Gotta-” he huffed. “Gotta prep you first.” 

Rhys was about to ask how frotting was prepping, but Jack had shifted off of him, and Rhys ended up whining without the continued stimulation. Jack grinned up at him before setting about his task of working Rhys open. Rhys gasped when he felt Jack’s slick fingers, but he yelped when he felt Jack carefully drip the hot lube right onto his asshole. 

    Jack was gentle, more encouraging Rhys to relax than trying to push his fingers in. Rhys ended up making the first move by trying to buck down impatiently. “C’mon Jack- I want- God, I want you inside me already.”

    “Yeah? Well, I wanna fuck you, not fuck you up.” But he was pressing his finger into Rhys, which was all Rhys was asking for really. Jack trailed his other hand up Rhys’s chest before stroking down his side leisurely. “You’re an impatient thing aren't you?”

    “Yes.” Rhys hissed out as Jack gently coaxed another finger inside him. “B’waitin’” his words slurred together, but from the way Jack was grinning, Jack understood just fine. 

    “Yeah? How long?”

    “S’nce- mmm- d’nno.” Rhys didn’t want to think, he just wanted to let the feelings wash over him. But Jack seemed determined to get an answer out of him. He stopped the gentle twisting, thrusting movements, and just watched Rhys carefully. Something soft in his eyes that had no place being there, in Rhys’s opinion. “S-since you kissed me. Under the mistletoe.” 

    “Yeah?” Jack gave Rhys a small kiss before he started flexing his fingers again. Rhys shuddered out a stuttery sigh. 

    “M’not fragile you know. Not gonna break if you're rough.” 

    “Maybe I wanna make you beg.” Jack pushed a third finger in, finding only a small amount of resistance. 

    “Please pleaseplease-” Rhys looked up in Jack’s general direction, but his eyes didn't seem to be focusing on much of anything. 

    “It’s not fun if you give in that easy, Rhys.”  


    Finally, Rhys’s eyes focused on Jack, harsh and almost angry. “Fuck. Me.”

    “Well, I guess I gotta now, huh.” Jack pulled his fingers out, and quickly replaced them with the tip of his dick. 

    “Yes, yesyes!” Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack, and tried to pull him closer, but Jack braced his hips carefully. 

    “You can wait a few seconds, c’mon.”

    Rhys glared up at him. “No- just- in!” Rhys’s legs constricted around Jack again, and Jack laughed as he let Rhys pull him closer- pushing his dick further in.

    “If you hold me here I can’t get to the fun.” He settled down around Rhys, gently rocking his hips. Rhys closed his eyes with a soft flutter of lashes before he dropped his head back and let his legs relax enough to give Jack movement. Jack immediately took advantage of this, and started to thrust in and out, carefully, slowly, and only a little bit teasing. He grabbed Rhys’s hand and gently interlaced their fingers together. 

    When all Rhys let out was a small whine, Jack decided to speed up his pace. Spurred on by Rhys’s small huffs, and his moans, Jack leaned down to pepper small kisses on Rhys’s jawline. He trailed down Rhys’s neck, making sure Rhys’s wouldn't notice when he snuck his free hand around Rhys’s dick. The hitch in Rhys’s breath almost sent Jack over the edge. Rhys’s small babbling pleas were a good hard shove as well. Jack held on for as long as he could. 

    He didn’t quite remember either of them climaxing, but his stomach was sticky with what could only be Rhys’s cum, and the way his own dick was softening clearly meant he had finished as well. Rhys groaned softly as Jack shifted out of him, and flopped right back down on top. “Oof! Jack! We still gotta clean up!”

    “Sorry, Rhysie. Too tired to move. S’nice and warm right here.” Jack nuzzled into Rhys’s neck softly. “We can clean up in the morning when everything is even more gross.” A soft chuckle, and a few more chaste kisses lulled the two right to sleep. It would be a few hours before they would be rudely awakened by a merry party of seven. 


End file.
